


Christmas with the Giantsbanes

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westeros, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Modern Westeros, Naughty, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: Tormund tries to bring the family together, climb a wall and reignite the fire in his marriage during Christmas.





	1. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

 

The family pulled up to a beautiful cottage in Kingsroad village, a new village set between Winterfell and Castle Black. Tormund instantly felt exhilarated. The North, the cold, the snow and crisp dry air. He inhaled the air like it was the best scent in the world. He decided that for Christmas this year, the whole family should visit the new cottage he bought a few years back. He had only been up twice, once to pick his floor plan and lot, and then after he signed the final paperwork. He hired an interior designer to handle the rest of the details.

He wanted the entire family to come up last year but everyone behaved like grouches. Selwyn didn’t want to because he hated the cold and Roelle wanted to spend time with her _friend_ in Dorne. This year he was able to guilt trip the family into coming up for a weekend by saying that TJ really wanted to see the snow. He however, had another reason for the trip.

There was a wall made of ice that had become the attraction of the North. The story told of this wall was an interesting one. Hundreds of years ago, the wall boarded the North from an army of icemen until an ice dragon blew half of it down. The half that remained was turned into an amazing attraction in the North. Tourist were able to climb as high as they could with the highest climber of the month getting an annual pass. There were only 12 given a year and it was nearly impossible to get daily tickets to climb because they were all scheduled out. Someone cancelled and Tormund was excited to get his opportunity on Christmas Eve of all days.

The cottage looked more like a small house because Tormund didn’t know how to exactly do anything small. He got the biggest lot with plenty of space between the two nearby houses. Additionally, he got an acre of flat land behind it with a forest at the end of the lot lines. The exterior was gray stone with a bay window behind the country styled front porch. There was a detached two car garage to the right that they pulled into. Upon walking into the home, a foyer separated the split-level home. The stairs headed down opened into a media type room with a large sofa and flat screen tv. There was also a full bathroom outside access. The stairs headed up led to the main portion of the house. It felt warm and cozy inside, but it was still modern. To the left of the stairs was the living room with an L shaped couch and a rocker. There was a wood fireplace and a flat screen above it with a Christmas tree in the corner. There was a small dining area right behind it with a table for six. Walking straight ahead led to the backdoor and a large deck. To the right of the door was a cozy U sized enclosed kitchen with a raised counter and two bar stools. To the far right was a hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Tormund had a big smile on his face whereas everyone else seemed annoyed or tired. Selwyn asked where he would be staying and Tormund pointed to the media room. He immediately took off in that direction. Roelle went upwards towards the backdoor to look at the view. Tormund stepped out of the house when he received a phone call and Brienne immediately looked around for where her bedroom could be.

TJ’s face lit up at all the snow. He asked Roelle to open the back door and he jumped right into a high heap of snow on the deck. Nicolas tried his best to get out the door with TJ but Roelle didn’t let him out. Instead, he whimpered and watched his brother through the glass. When Tormund came back into the house he was a bit disappointed that everyone had gone in separate places. He eyed TJ outside and Nicolas licking the door while Roelle scanned the modern kitchen. He looked around for his wife. “Where’s Brienne?”

Brienne had been quiet during the flight and the car ride. Tormund figured it was due to her just being tired, but he was concerned that they weren’t connecting anymore. She was never a big talker and getting her to tell him how she felt was like pulling teeth. It must have been a Tarth trait because Selwyn also kept to himself and he was seeing the same characteristics in Nicolas. It frustrated him, but he tried not to press her for information.

He had an idea of why she may have been distant, but he wasn’t quite sure. He’d been gone twice for two weeks since the birth of their newest baby and Brienne cried both times when he said he had to leave. Aly, only nine weeks old was a handful along with her one year old and four year old brothers. Tormund was adamant that they didn’t need a nanny since Brienne was a stay at home mom, and he wanted her to raise the children instead of a stranger. He promised he would help her every step of the way, but he ended up on more business trips than he expected due to new acquisitions for his company. Brienne felt more like a single parent and she complained to Roelle that Tormund didn’t keep his promise to help her.

Tormund craved intimacy from Brienne as they were emotionally and physically disconnected. She barely let him touch her and they had not had sex since before Aly was born. For Thanksgiving, Brienne kissed him and gave him a hand job so that he would leave her alone. Tormund hoped to rekindle their romance this weekend or at least talk about what was happening between them. It was Christmas, a time where family should be together and happy. Maybe it was the pressure of having a new baby or the fact that he had been away a lot more recently. Whatever it was, she wasn’t interested in being touched or anything else. He found her in their room sitting up in bed reading on her tablet. He pushed his hands deep in his pockets and stared at the floor as he gained the courage to speak his mind.

“Wife?” He didn’t know how to prolong his thoughts and feelings so he just came out with it. “You’ve been so distant these last few weeks. I brought you out here this weekend so that we can spend some time together as a family. You haven’t spoken much and you don’t want me near you. Did I do something wrong?”

There was a long silence between the two. He undressed down to his black boxer briefs and laid on his side next to her in bed. He sat up on elbow and rested his head in his hand.

She lowered her tablet and sighed deeply. “It’s not you husband.” She looked him over from top to bottom. It was evident that he worked on his body when he was away for work. His dad bod was gone and he was back to his normal sexy self. She missed the little pudge and the hairy chest but he went back to his Rugby body, flat stomach and shaved chest, except for the little ginger trail under his belly button. _You look delicious_ she thought.

It made her a little depressed. Here she was, out of shape for her liking. She’d spent the last two years pregnant and her body had changed. She felt like a cow and she hated it. Would he still be attracted to her? Would he still love her body, her new baby pudge, her thicker thighs? She loved the bigger breasts and he would too, but right now they were used for nursing and there was no way she wanted to share them with anyone else, let alone the baby.

She groaned and looked at him with a frown. “I just haven’t been myself lately. I haven’t felt the greatest. I’ve been tired, nauseous, frustrated, sad, bloated… just overwhelmed.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, I know you’re not pregnant. That would be an immaculate conception for sure.”

“I just don’t feel like me. I feel fat and unattractive and I don’t want to be touched.”

Tormund laughed. He thought she was being absolutely ridiculous. “Are you kidding me? Is that what this is all about?” He searched her eyes for a sign that she wasn’t serious. “Bloody hell woman, please tell me this is a joke?”

She looked at him with such sadness and tried to hold back the tears that were pooling behind her eyes. She looked away from his gaze and a tear ran down her cheek. He sat up beside her on the bed and wiped the tear away with his thumb, caressing her face.

“Brienne… I love you, all of you. I know its been hard being pregnant for almost two years and giving birth twice. We didn’t expect to get pregnant again so quickly after you had Nic but things happened…naughty, fun things I may add. I know all you’ve sacrificed to give me the family I wanted…especially my little girl.” He smiled at the thought of her and looked over at the basinet she was sleeping in.

“I’m not the same. I don’t feel the same.” She sniffed.

“Whether you feel that way or not, I love you as you are.” He kissed her gently on the lips. “I can’t ease your mind if you don’t let me. I want to touch you. I need to hold you.” He kissed her again on the lips. “Gods, I miss you. I could never think so low of the woman that carried two of my three children.” He pulled her in for a deep, long hug. He missed her in his arms. He remembered her letting him get close the first week after Aly was born and then she pushed him away. It hurt, but he let it go not wanting to upset her. He slowly released her embrace. “So tonight, you’ll let me touch you…hold you?”

“Tormund.” She responded with fatigue in her voice.

“We don’t have to have sex.” He gave her a mischievous look that said otherwise. “Unless you want to. But… I do want you close to me, in my arms. Please?” He searched her eyes for approval.

“Yes.”

“How about we try a little bit now?” He brought the baby to her and sat behind her as she breastfed. He caressed and placed soft kisses on her shoulder making sure to press his chest against her back. He inhaled the scent of her hair, a mix of citrus and baby powder. _God, she smells so good. I’ve missed her._ “I’ll do better from now on, I promise, starting with tonight. It’ll be fun.” He held her close until she was finished with the baby. Soon after, he got up and changed into some athletic gear. “One other thing. I’m supposed to climb the ice wall today and I was hoping you and the family could come watch me. Can I count on your support?”

 

It didn’t take much to get Selwyn out to see Tormund conquer the wall. He had seen commercials about the attraction and was very intrigued. He was fascinated when he saw it up close. It looked surreal and his son in law was going to try to conquer it. Roelle convinced Brienne to show her husband support even though she hated the cold, so the entire family ended up going. While Selwyn and Roelle stayed out on the lower snowy deck to get a closer view with the boys, Brienne stayed in the warm, high skybox with the baby. She thought to herself. _Holy fuck Tormund. If you fall off this wall I will kill you myself. Please be careful._

Tormund looked up at the wall with an agenda to conquer it. He was going to make it to the top and get an annual pass. The tech gave him protective gear and harnessed him up while he advised all types of liability disclaimers. Tormund hadn’t paid attention to anything that was said as his eyes where set on the icy wall. He looked back at his family and smiled as they cheered him on. TJ was the loudest while Nicolas was busy licking the snow. Roelle and Selwyn, all bundled up waved and ushered support. He looked up in the skybox and saw Brienne. She blew him a kiss and mouthed the words _I love you_. He smiled at her and turned back to the wall. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt good. He felt energized. For some odd reason he felt like the North was his home, like he somehow belonged here.

 

***************************************

 

Everyone was exhausted when they got home. Nicolas and TJ fell asleep on the way home from dinner. Tormund asked Roelle if the baby could sleep in her room tonight because he had something special planned for Brienne. His cheeks reddened at her response.

She looked at him and chuckled. “You don’t have to say something special. I know you guys are gonna have sex. It’s been a while huh?”

As Brienne fed the baby and headed to the shower, Tormund helped get the kids in bed and planned out his surprise. He gathered the items he needed from the kitchen and undressed while she was still in the bathroom. When she entered the room, Tormund wore a Santa hat, tiny red boxer briefs with a white waistband that had the words _naughty_ in green writing, and Christmas socks. He had a sly grin on his face and Brienne couldn’t help but smile. He had a small tray in his hand with two slices of strawberry cheesecake dripping with sauce, fresh strawberries and whip cream in separate bowls with two glasses of lemon water. He gestured her to the bed and she sat down in the middle, clenching her robe close. He sat down across from her pulling her lower legs over his thighs leaving room for the tray between them.

“Your favorites.” He handed her a fork and they ate the cheesecake and chatted about his climb up the wall. They also discussed all the gifts they got for the kids and the major gift that TJ begged for in the garage. Brienne said he was too young, but Tormund said it would be ok. After indulging the cheesecake Brienne yawned.

“It’s getting late. We should get the baby.” She tried to get up but Tormund grabbed her legs.

Tormund’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “The baby is sleeping with Roelle tonight. You promised me something. You do want to be a nice girl for Santa right?” He pointed to the hat on his head. She giggled but he saw the worry in her face. “Tell me what’s wrong Brienne. Is it the body thing again?”

She looked away from his eyes in shame. “Yes. I can’t do this. I look awful.”

He leaned over and placed the tray on the nightstand. “Let me be the judge of that.” He moved in closer, her thighs over his and pulled the belt of her robe loose. He pushed the robe off her shoulders letting it fall to her waist. She could feel the heat of his eyes as he scanned her body. He trailed his index finger from behind her ear, down her neck, to her collarbone and then the bare skin of her breast that her bra didn’t cover. He tilted her face to him and smiled. “Hmm… a change in these. I love them. Can I take your bra off to get a better look?”

“No.” she responded quickly. “They’re off limits for now.”

He shrugged his shoulders in disappointment. “Ok. Moving along. Please lay back.”

She reluctantly complied. He shifted from under her and got on his knees between her legs. She immediately went to cover her stomach. He moved her hands away and she covered her eyes. This was her sore spot. She had developed a small baby pudge and a few stretch marks around her belly button. He placed light kisses there and she tensed up. He moved his body over hers and removed her hands from her face. His eyes met hers and he kissed her deeply on the lips. He placed his hand on her stomach.

“Thank you for carrying my children in there. I love your body just the way it is.” She took a deep breath as he put her hand to his chest. “You feel my heart wife? It beats for you. Never forget that.”

She pulled him down on her and kissed him hard, their mouths both hungry for each other. Their hands roamed one another’s bodies as their tongues swirled in unison. He licked and kissed a trail down her midsection and pulled her panties down. She raised her butt up so that he could remove them and he nestled his upper body between her legs. He peppered her inner thigh with kisses from her knee to her sweet spot. He didn’t waste time getting her hot as he parted her lips with his tongue. She gasped and tried to close her legs but he held her open. He licked and sucked on her clit as she arched her back and grabbed a handful of his hat. He looked up briefly to see the pleasure on her face. She was a horny mess and he loved it. He went back to work and went for the kill. While sucking on her clit he started humming a Christmas song causing her body to spasm in bliss and she begged him to stop. Between his tongue, his beard, and the vibrations from his mouth, the sensations were too much to bear. She moaned out his name loudly as she felt her body shatter into pieces. She wasn’t sure if she blacked out from her orgasm but when she opened her eyes his lips were back on hers.

“Brienne…” he moaned breaking the kiss and brushing his lips against hers.

She was trying to catch her breath. It was all too much. “Hmm…”

“Look at what you did.”

They both looked down at the massive tent in his underwear. “I want to fuck you wife. Don’t make me beg.”

She smirked at him. “Let me see it.” He pulled off his underwear revealing his large erection. She looked up at him and bit her lip. “You don’t have to beg. Give it to me.”

He took his hard cock into his hand and rubbed it against her wetness. “Don’t ever deprive me of you again without telling me what’s bothering you.” He pulled her into a deep, hard, hungry kiss and he entered her. She arched her back underneath him and moaned against his mouth. He placed his arms at her sides as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved inside her at a steady pace and she whimpered his name. He brushed his teeth against her ear and whispered. “You been very naughty. Tell me you’re sorry.”

She moaned out loud with every deep meaningful stroke he gave her. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He licked and sucked on her neck, gently biting at her warm, soft skin. “Tell me you love me.” His voice was low and gruff as he was enjoying how wet and tight she felt. He dug deeper inside her making her grant his request.

“I love you. I love you so much.” She cried out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved inside her with purpose. He moaned her name as she tightened around his cock and came again, digging her nails in his back. As her body weakened underneath him he rolled her on top and sat up holding her chest close to his. His hands roamed her body as she tried to recover, her breathing still labored. He had a smirk on his face knowing that he brought her so much pleasure, but he wasn’t satisfied yet. He licked a path from her collarbone to her lips and sucked on her bottom lip. “Oh no love. We’re not done yet.”

She rested her forehead on his. She was spent. “Tormund, I can’t feel my legs.”

He took the Santa hat and placed it on her head. “You have to fuck me now. Make me come… make me come hard. You owe me. I’ve been a naughty boy this year.”


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day family love and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had some issues posting on the website the last few days.

Christmas Day

 

Brienne woke up to achy boobs and Tormund’s phone vibrating. The wonders of breastfeeding she thought. Tormund, to her side, was sprawled out on his stomach, completely naked with the Santa hat crooked on his head. She nudged him but he was out cold, not responding to her touch. Between the wall climb and the hot night of passion, he was spent. After their first encounter, he let her rest for a bit before doubling up his efforts. The second time involved the whip cream and pleasure beyond her belief.

Brienne looked at the time. It was 4am. She turned off his alarm and rubbed his back gently. “Tormund, you have to get the presents under the Christmas tree before TJ wakes up.”

As he was coming to, he felt pain throughout his body. _Fuck_. He grunted and turned his head in her direction. “Ten minutes…just give me ten more minutes.”

Brienne pulled the covers down and looked at herself. There was dried whip cream all over her lower body. She took a shower and when she returned Tormund was still in the bed comatose. She nudged him again. “I gave you an extra ten minutes. You have to get up sweetheart.”

He moaned like a whiny teenager. “Ok, ok.” Hurting and tired, he sat up in his birthday suit, dried whipped cream residue from his nipples to his cock. His beard was also a white, sticky mess. He looked down and then at Brienne who was standing in the doorway laughing. He smiled at her. “I guess we got a little carried away last night.”

 

Tormund put the hidden presents under the Christmas and then showered while Brienne fed Aly. He sat on the bed with one hand behind his back. “Ready for your gift?”

She opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out an envelope. “Me first.” She handed it to him. “I know you won’t know if you had the highest climb of the month until New Year’s Eve but even if you didn’t…”

He opened the envelope. “A season pass? Wife, you got me a season pass?” His heart melted and he pulled her in for a kiss. “How’d you get this? I couldn’t even get this.”

“Don’t worry about how I got it. Just know that your happiness is important to me and I knew this was something you wanted. The bad part is that I’ll have to come into this bloody cold more often to see climb.”

They both laughed. “I love you Tormund.”

“Your turn wife.” He pulled a ring box from behind his back. “Before you open it, let me tell you the story behind it. When I was in California a few weeks ago, I met up with Nick and of course he asked me how you were doing after you had the baby. He asked me what I got you for a push gift. I didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. He explained it to me and shamed me for not rewarding you for having my babies, especially his namesake. So… he came up with this idea that I should give you a ring with a carat for every child. When I saw how big it was I didn’t like it, so I made modifications.” He opened the box and Brienne gasped in shock covering her mouth. “Let me explain. The center stone is two carats for Nic and Aly. The diamonds bordering the center is an additional one carat for TJ. I know you didn’t give birth to him but you’re the only mother he’s ever known, and you love him the same as the others, maybe even more. The diamonds on the sides…well… they just looked nice for this ring. I also had to get a new wedding band to match the ring… more diamonds. Merry Christmas Brienne. I love you.”

She started sobbing and he pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you. I love you so much.” She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. Aly, laying in the middle kicked her little feet between them and smiled.

Tormund pulled away and picked her up. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this in front of her. I don’t want her getting any ideas until she’s thirty.”

“You don’t want to kiss in front of your precious little girl but TJ can see us?”

“He’s a boy. He’s gotta learn how to woo a woman anyway. Besides, he’s young, he doesn’t understand.”

Brienne poked him on the forehead. “He understands a lot more than you think. We need to tone it down in front of him.”

 

There was wrapping paper everywhere after TJ and Nic opened their gifts. The adults watched in joy as TJ squealed at everything he opened. Roelle helped Nic open his presents and he mimicked his brother’s amusement. Selwyn bounced Aly on his leg while Tormund recorded everything. Brienne laid on the couch dozing off between the kids’ noises.

Tormund handed Selwyn an envelope with season passes to his favorite soccer team, the Kings Landing Knights and he was thanked with a high five and a smile. He brought a mistletoe and put it above Roelle’s head planting a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for everything.” He winked and gave her a small jewelry box with a diamond bracelet in it. She winked back and thanked him. He went over to Brienne and laid on top of her placing the mistletoe above their heads. “I love you.” He gave her a kiss that was inappropriate for a general audience. Selwyn coughed, grabbing their attention and looked towards TJ who was staring at them. They giggled and Tormund slid off of her patting TJ on the head.

 After TJ opened everything Tormund told him there was one more gift from him and his mom, but it was in the garage. Tormund took him to retrieve it and minutes later TJ screamed and ran back to the living room.

“I got it! I got a snow buggy!” he looked at Brienne, his eyes full of love. “Thank you mommy! Thank you so much! I love you!” He gave her about a million kisses before he ran back to the garage.

 

Selwyn sat on the back portion of the L shaped couch completely hypnotized at the soccer game on TV while Roelle relaxed in the rocker watching Nicolas play in the box his toy came in. She couldn’t believe that an empty box could bring so much joy to a one year old. Brienne continued to relax on the long portion of the couch watching TJ in front of the Christmas tree playing with all his new Star Wars toys while his dad prepped his ATV.

TJ walked over to Brienne, shyness in his eyes. “Mom?”

“Yes sweetie.”

“Am I a bad person because I like the First Order and not the Resistance? I like Kylo Ren and…and…”

She smiled knowing what he was going to say. She knew him very well. “Captain Phasma?”

“Yes… mommy. I love her.” He held his hand to his chest and smiled. “Is it bad that my favorite person is a girl?”

“You can like whoever you want, whether it’s a boy or girl.”

“I wonder what she looks like mom. Do you think she’s pretty?”

Brienne laughed. “I don’t know TJ. You’ll have to _see_ the new movie. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder anyway.”

“I think she’s beautiful. I’d want to kiss her, you know, like how daddy kisses you…with the tongue and all.”

Brienne’s cheeks went red. She looked over to where Selwyn was sitting, hoping that he didn’t hear that. He had his arms folded, shaking his head. He huffed in disappointment. Roelle sat near him, her eyes wide and her mouth ajar. Brienne was utterly embarrassed. She would have to have another talk with Tormund about their actions in front of the kids.

  


Roelle and Brienne peered through the window watching Tormund chase after TJ on his new ATV. Selwyn sipped hot chocolate on the back deck in amusement and watched as TJ tired Tormund out. It was a shitshow and he enjoyed every minute of it. Brienne stretched out on the couch with a sleepy Nic on her chest. She didn't get to hold him like this much since he became mobile. He was very quiet and independent and with her spending so much time with the newborn, she wanted to make sure he knew he was loved just as much as his brother and sister. She rubbed his back and kissed the soft blonde curls on his head. She took a good whiff of him and sighed. She loved his scent of baby powder, oatmeal and citrus.

Roelle thought it a good time to bother a very shy Brienne. "Everything ok with you two? TJ and I heard some noises this morning. I had to ensure him Santa hadn't arrived yet."

She looked at Roelle with a guilty smile. "Santa came early for Tormund. I apologize for the noise."

They both laughed. "Merry Christmas Brienne."

"Merry Christmas Roelle." Brienne cradled a limp Nic tight to her chest and closed her eyes for a quick nap.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of love and fluff to end this story. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment in the Meet the Giantsbanes series. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
